


Short Circuit

by wednesday



Series: WDLF wednesday [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: The engine of the shuttle explodes when Theron and Lord Wrath are still above the water. That’s what saves them, really, because falling in water from that height isn’t pleasant and Theron will have bruises for days, but at least they don’t die.





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

The engine of the shuttle explodes when Theron and Lord Wrath are still above the water. That’s what saves them, really, because falling in water from that height isn’t pleasant and Theron will have bruises for days, but at least they don’t die. 

Or drown – the shore is near enough that they swim to it easily, other than some creature trying to drag Wrath down into the depths. A few swipes of lightsaber fix that. Once they’re ashore, Theron sees an ominously large splash of dark green on the water and a few severed but still twitching tentacles floating in it. 

“Any idea what the hell that was?” Theron asks. He wasn’t planning to go swimming anyway, but what the fuck. 

“Sabotage most likely. Some of your pirates weren’t too thrilled with what we did to the order of things in Raider’s Cove.” Wrath is apparently so unbothered by sea monsters that he doesn’t even register them as a thing Theron could be asking about. 

So, getting blown out of the sky. Not that the shuttles here need all that much help. Theron might even bet on it being a genuine fatal technical failure, if they hadn’t left so many enemies in their path recently. 

“They probably didn’t send anyone to make sure, but we should get out of sight just in case.” Theron tries to squeeze the water out of his clothes as he walks deeper inland and away from the exposed shore. It doesn’t help much. Everything is stuck to his skin in all kinds of uncomfortable ways. 

Once they get far enough, they stop under some trees. As Theron sits down to rest and check all his tech, Wrath remains standing. Theron opens his mouth to ask if Wrath can feel the nearest settlement through the force, and then he looks up. 

Suddenly he can’t remember what he was going to ask exactly – Wrath is taking his clothes off and laying them on the rocks to dry. He takes his shirt off, and Theron watches droplets of water trace the impressive muscles of his back as they roll down. It’s mesmerizing and damn, that is not what he needs right now. 

It’s a distraction and Theron under no circumstances is going to do anything about it. Mostly because he’d like to keep breathing, but also because it’s an awful fucking idea. If he hadn’t been distracted by Wrath earlier, he might have noticed their shuttle was rigged. 

Okay, that’s his own fault - he played a round of dice with Jakarro yesterday for who’d get to leave early and who’d stay and move packaging crates around with Lana. He absolutely cheated to win. 

Yeah, this is all on Theron. 

He empties his pockets and employs a great deal of willpower to refrain from looking at Wrath again. The comm unit is useless, cracked from the fall in addition to all the water damage. Theron’s blasters are okay, but everything else is either dead or currently of no help to them. 

“Take your clothes off,” Wrath says, and Theron is startled enough to momentarily forget why he shouldn’t look up. 

Whoa. A mostly naked Sith is standing in front of Theron. It takes him more than it should to drag his eyes up to Wrath’s face. 

Wrath notices because his smile is amused and something that on anyone else would be warm. That’s the part that’s dangerous - he doesn’t even need to undress to get this reaction out of Theron, the smile is enough. And he smiles at Theron way too much. 

“Your clothes, take them off,” Wrath repeats, like he knows Theron’s thoughts are elsewhere. 

“Why?” They’re not staying here long enough to dry them completely, so what’s the point, other than providing Theron with visuals for what he so far was only imagining? 

“It will get cold soon,” Wrath says, and Theron stares at him in silence for a while to make sure his disbelief is as obvious a s possible. 

“It’s the middle of the day in the jungle. I’m pretty sure the seawater dried out already and this is just me sweating in this humidity.” 

“Suit yourself,” Wrath says with a shrug, and walks off. 

Ten minutes later the sky opens and Theron is once again in an enclosed space with Wrath. They’re hiding from the downpour in the cabin of an abandoned transport craft. It’s out of power, so there’s no heating. 

“How did you know? No, seriously, how could you possibly know that?” Theron asks, because, once again, what the fuck. Wrath laughs at him and doesn’t answer. 

The storm is impressive - there are bits of greenery being tossed around by the wind and the temperature drops like a stone. Theron starts shivering around the time lightning starts striking something every few seconds. 

“Okay, I’m starting to see the wisdom in getting the wet clothes off when there was still enough space to do it.” The cabin is cramped and barely has enough space for both of them. They’re pressed side to side and Theron would kill to stay that way, since Wrath radiates heat. 

“I’ll help, come on,” Wrath says, and does exactly that. 

The clothes are still hopelessly stuck, and with no space to move it takes a lot of effort to get them off. Wrath ends up mostly hugging Theron to peel the wet jacket and shirt off Theron’s back. The cold, the flickering sky outside and Wrath’s warmth all keep Theron distracted enough that he manages to avoid thinking about the after. Then his pants finally cooperate and it’s after. 

He’s naked and being hugged by a mostly naked Wrath. He can feel his own body warming up, and not all of that is on just the heat transfer. 

“Uh, so...” Really, he has no idea what to say here. He needs to leave and get some distance to think, except there’s nowhere to go until the storm blows over. “How long do you think this is going to last?” 

“How long do you want it to?” Wrath asks, his breath hot against Theron’s shoulder, and fingers tracing Theron’s spine. 

Fuck. 

Theron is not talking about this. He’s not even going to spare a single moment to decide what exactly he’s being asked. Before his brain to mouth filter can betray him, he presses his mouth to the nearest surface, which happens to be Wrath’s skin. 

Wrath leans back until Theron’s forced to look him in the eye. 

“That’s not an answer, Theron,” Wrath says, and then kisses Theron anyway. The hands around him tighten and drag him closer until Theron is straddling Wrath. 

That’s, fuck, such a bad idea. Theron doesn’t even know why he’s surprised that he’s doing it. 


End file.
